


And They were Roommates

by bumsummer20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Training Camp, mention of drugs, nothing intense, only mature because of the light mention of drugs, summer camp vibes, very exciting development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumsummer20/pseuds/bumsummer20
Summary: The opportunity to attend the National Youth Intensive Program for Volleyball was one that was simply too good for you to pass up, so you were intent on making the most out of it. However, the program has a lot more than volleyball happening and you can make the most of it! Or not!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, it was move-in day! The idea of your first summer away at a volleyball training camp made your heart soar. Dwelling on the efforts and luck it took to get into this camp makes you smile with a deep sense of accomplishment. When your cousin Ukai proposed applying to the training camp in order to work along university coaches in order to improve your teams’ skillset, it seemed like a long-shot. Most of the coaches who would be invited were actual coaches by profession, so you would definitely stand out as an odd-ball, but nonetheless you filled out an application, wrote about your unique circumstances being a student coach and sent it along on its merry way. A few weeks later it was to your surprise that the National Youth Intensive Program accepted you and had even given you a scholarship so you would be attending at a discount. Certainly a discounted opportunity to learn alongside head coaches could not be passed up--as a proud woman you knew, discounts can’t be slept on. Everything had paid off as your family’s car filled with all of your things pulled onto the Youth Intensive makeshift campus as you pointed towards the move-in signs directing your family to park.

After dropping off your bags, you say a tearful goodbye to your parents as families were not permitted to help participants move into their new residences. Admittedly it was because of the caliber of students invited. Apparently a few years ago, some parents got into it when their sons had to room together for the camp because they were in rivaling schools. After that notorious incident, everything was very much regulated. “Call us as soon as you can and have a great time! If you need anything, you can always call us and we will drop it off for you!” your mom says tearfully, glad her daughter actually has some special summer plans.

“Okay mom! Don’t worry I’ll be fine,” you say a bit embarrassed, hoping no other families hear her fawning all over you. You pick up your bags and wave goodbye to your parents as they wave back, wishing they could at least help you move your things up to your room for the next month. Making our way over to the check-in table, you get your room keys, name tag, and all the little youth intensive trinkets that everyone gives you. Room 342A, so that’s building 3, floor 4, you think back to what the lady at check-in told you. Lugging your suitcase and duffle up four floors it’s not an easy feat as you make your way down the corridor to the right room. Okay, here we go...room 342A, and you insert the key and open up the door a bit.

“AGGHH! ” As the door swings open you lock eyes with the boy hastily putting back on his shirt obviously surprised at your entrance.

“SHOOT SORRY!” You squeak out just as surprised. Your cheeks are really flushed as you stare at the boy in the room. “BOKUTO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Bokuto is returning the same wide eyed stare. “(Y/N), WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Wait a second, this is my room. I am here at the National Youth Intensive as a coach for Karasuno!” you explain to him, trying to figure out why, of all people, Bokuto from Fukurodani Academy is standing in your room.

“Well, I am here for the same reason...but as a player.” He points at himself still in disbelief. “But why do you have the keys to my room?”

“YOUR ROOM?!” you say indignantly. “THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY ROOM! Don’t tell me…” The thought settles in. “...we are supposed to be roommates for this program.” As the words leave your mouth your jaw drops in disbelief as Bokuto’s does the same. You both immediately have the same thought as you drop your stuff and both head right back out to the check-in desk to talk to someone about this matter.

The lady at check-in’s voice is still ringing in your ears. She said that since you were considered a minor, it wouldn’t be appropriate to stay with the other coaches in their building, but since this National Youth Intensive program was for boys volleyball, there were no girls for you to stay with. They also didn’t have enough rooms for you to have your own. She said all these things very sympathetically, but it didn’t help with your own realization that you indeed would have to stay with Bokuto if you were to remain in this program.

When you called your parents to tell them about the unplanned change in events your dad was livid. “NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU ROOMING WITH A BOY!” He had resolved to pull you from the program completely in order to save you from spending nights in a separate bed but very much in the same room with the despised other gender. It took a lot of pleading for your parents to not immediately turn the car back around and swoop you back up, but they insisted that they would bring it up with the directors of the camp.

“Be safe, (Y/N),” your mom advised, “If you feel uncomfortable at all, call us. Don’t change in your room, if he is creepy you have my full permission to beat him up.” As much as you were not happy about the event unfolding, you had to stifle a laugh at the idea of your mom giving you permission to beat someone up. You definitely could take Bokuto if needed, you think to yourself.

You walk back to your room with your new roommate. Bokuto doesn’t look particularly happy nor upset by the situation as he places both hands behind his neck as you two walk. “Well, it could be worse,” he thinks out loud. “I could have a really ugly and smelly roommate. If anything, all the guys in the program will be extra jealous of me.” He flashes a smug smile as he ruminates on the idea of being the only boy rooming with a girl. “(Y/n) at least we know each other, too.”

He was right. Since Karasuno attended the week long summer training camp with the volleyball teams from the Kanto region, you had already had several interactions with the overenergetic, slightly egotistical wing spiker. You sigh, accepting that this is going to be your housing situation for the month. Well, it could be worse, you think. “Alright, Bokuto, I think we need to set some ground rules.” You put your keys into the door and open it up for the both of you. “Rule one, no full body changes in the room if the other person is also in the room.”

“Well no duh. I wasn’t expecting you to come in when you did,” Bokuto looks at you accusingly.

“True, but I didn’t know you would be in there in the first place!” you say indignantly.

“It’s fine. Rule two, always knock before entering,” Bokuto says, flopping onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He is right, although it’s going to be annoying having to be so careful entering my own room for the duration of camp. “This is gonna suck.”

“Hey, I am not a bad roommate! I don’t snore...that loudly, and I won’t look at all your bras.” Bokuto props himself up to look back up at you.

You stare at him. “My WHAT?” Seriously? Can’t believe he just said that. “Bokuto are you crazy? Why is that the first thing that comes to mind?!”

He just shrugs obviously not understanding your alarm. “Isn’t that what you are so concerned about? That I will see your bras? Well I promise I won’t look at them. I mean if they are right in front of me I will probably look at them but I won’t like, stare or anything. I have seen a bra before and I...”

You cradle your head in your hands. This boy. I can’t. Out of all the potential guys to room with, I have to be rooming with the most blunt yet stupid one of them all. You let out an exasperated vocal fluctuation and Bokuto looks up surprised as you break his explanation of how he would react if he sees your bras. “Bokuto...just…” you don’t even know what to say to him. “Let’s just get through this day.”

After going to the bathroom and freshening up, you both head out to join everyone else for the introduction ceremony. Bokuto walks next to you, his large form casting a shadow for you but he abruptly leaves to say hi to Akaashi. Great, you think to yourself. He is also going to leave me and hang out with his friends while I have to make friends with the old, crusty coaches.

Bokuto is beaming as he waltzes up to his best friend. “Akaashi, you’ll never guess what!”

“Hmm?” the setter answers lazily.

Bokuto let’s his voice drop down to a whisper. “I have a girl roommate.”

Akaashi is actually surprised by this news as his face remains somewhat expressionless but his voice expresses his actual emotions. “Are you serious? How on earth did that happen?”

Bokuto explains how the whole thing between the two of you went down. “The lady at check-in was like ‘I know she is pretty and all, but don’t get into any trouble while you are here. This is a reputable training camp’. And I was like, ‘Uh lady, I am a dude. If she falls in love with me, there is only so much I can do.’”

“You did not,” Akaashi responds dryly, knowing his friend is not enough of a ladies man to pull a stunt like that.

“Well I should have!” Bokuto smiles as he crosses his arms around his chest. “How did I get to be the coolest hitter AND in the coolest room?”

“You are only top 5 meaning there are 4 other people much better than you, Bokuto.”

“AKAASHIIIII”

“And I am sure that your roommate wouldn’t appreciate you talking like that. I am sure she doesn’t want to be living with you for the next month.” Akaashi finishes. “Who even is she?”

Bokuto gets over Akaashi’s dig pretty quickly. “It’s Karasuno’s student coach. We met her at training camp over at Shinzen, remember? Her name was (y/n)?”

“Oh, yeah I remember.” Poor girl, Akaashi thinks of you, wondering how he could help you out since you probably weren’t too keen on the situation either. You were nice to him during camp, but you two didn’t have a real reason to talk much so you didn’t back then.

Catching your form up ahead Akaashi decides it might be a nice gesture to at least make you more comfortable, especially considering that you obviously didn’t have any friends at this all-boys volleyball training intensive. He pulls Bokuto along with him as he approaches you. “Hey, (y/n), it’s nice to see you again.”

Your head whips around to the black-haired setter. You like Akaashi. He didn’t take the arrogant crap from the more egotistical players back at the week long summer training camp in Shinzen, but he was kind, too. “Oi, hey Akaashi, I didn’t know you would be here!” Maybe you actually would have some friends at this camp.

“Yeah, this is my first time being invited. I heard about your rooming situation with this one,” he says gesturing to Bokuto.

You laugh as Bokuto looks like a lost puppy following Akaashi. “What does that supposed to mean, Akaashi?” he asks.

After a long discussion about rules of the National Youth Intensive, daily activities, and roles of everyone participating, everyone is sent off with an encouraging word of inspiration from the director. “Players, you were selected to attend because of your amazing abilities and potential. Show us what you do best. Coaches, you have been invited to hear from some of the leading professional coaches in Japan in order to go back to your teams with greater knowledge and respect for the game we all love.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” you say as you leave with Akaashi and Bokuto after the ceremony. There is dinner and then we have a free night ahead before we begin training tomorrow. The three of you go to dinner and enjoy the vast spread. Everyone seems polite enough, but you definitely notice several players looking at you, wondering why you are even at this training camp. I hope it’s not going to be like this the entire time, you think under the eyes of several other players your age. Some girls would have jumped at the chance to attend an all boys volleyball camp, but all that flirting would just serve as a distraction from your point of being here. You committed to improving your technical knowledge and strategy to bring home your new learnings to Karasuno. After wrapping up dinner, you head back to the rooms with Bokuto and Akaashi decides to come along since there is still some time before bed. The three of you talk casually until Akaashi leaves and you realize you’ll be getting ready for bed in the presence of Bokuto.

Throughout the evening you have to admit, Bokuto isn’t too bad of a guy. Although you didn’t know him very well before, he opened up easily and is fun to talk to. Kind of simple minded, but he is really funny and animated. Could be a really cool guy, you think as you gather your shower items. “Hey Bokuto I am going to shower first,” you say as you enter the bathroom and close the door. Putting your stuff on the sink, you walk over to the toilet in a separate room off from the sinks and shower and close the door. After you finish peeing, you open the door back up to see a dude brushing his teeth at one of the sinks. Locking eyes in the mirror you let out a surprised yelp and he whips around to look at you.

“UHHH, SORRY!” You yell as he hurriedly rinses out his mouth.

“Oh, no worries, you just surprised me, that’s all!” he says smiling and wiping the water from his chin. “Um, are you visiting someone?”

You can feel your heart thudding in your chest as you try to regain composure after another surprise interaction with a boy, today. “No, no,” you begin explaining. “I am staying in the room next door. I didn’t know the bathrooms would be connected to another room.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I am staying in Room 342B” the boy says. He has black pierced ears and his hair is dyed orangey brown on the top. He honestly looks a little familiar but you can’t place it. “Hi, I’m Terushima Yuji from Johzenji High School.”

He puts out a hand to shake and you quickly wipe your hands after washing them and reciprocate the handshake. “Nice to meet you, Terushima. I’m (y/n), a coach from Karasuno High School.”

His eyes widen, placing your name and face. “OH! you are that student coach from Karasuno! We played your team during the spring national prelims.”

Remembering his crazy team and their sporadic team dynamics, you definitely recall beating this team. “Oh yeah, I remember you guys!” You also immediately remember how Kiyoko told you about this guy’s insistent flirting and your guards immediately go up.

“No way, you were invited here, too? Small world.” Terushima chuckles as he leans on the sink. “Wow, and you are staying in the room next to mine? If you need anything you could always come over to hang out or something.” His gaze changes as he looks down at me, smiling slyly.

Guess this guy is exactly like what Kiyoko said he was like. “No, I am good, and I have my own roommate to hang out with.” You stand indignantly in front of the Johzenji captain.

At that moment there is knocking from your side of the bathroom as you hear Bokuto on the other side ask, “Ey, (y/n), is everything good in there? You haven’t started your shower yet.” Opening the door I let a confused Bokuto into the bathroom. “Hey wait how did you get in…”

“You are rooming with a guy? Lucky man,” says Terushima. Bokuto looks up at him, finally putting the pieces together that the bathroom is shared between the two connecting two rooms.

“Oh, you are also going to be using this bathroom? Cool.” Bokuto seems unphased, then follows the other guy’s comment. “Hey hey hey, I am the only one who has a female roommate!! Pretty lucky I guess.” He smuggly points a thumb to himself.

“Hey, are you still using the bathroom,” another guy comes in from the opposite side and immediately you remember him as the overeager outside side hitter from Shiratorizawa. “Oh woah why are there so many people here.”

By now, you are annoyed at both Terushima and Bokuto. Whatever lighthearted feelings you had towards the owl looking hitter are gone the minute he indulged in the clout he gained from having a girl as a roommate. Turning to the new boy, you say impatiently, “I’m (y/n), I am staying in the room next door with this guy.” You point at Bokuto but refuse to look at him. “We are sharing a bathroom, and yes, I am a girl. I coach at Karasuno and I’ll take a shower later.” You immediately turn on your heel and leave the bathroom. This is going to be such a long and awkward month rooming with these dudes.

After everyone finishes using the bathroom and leaves, you finally get your turn and are sure to lock both sides of the bathroom so you can shower in peace. As you finish getting ready for the night back in your own room, you turn to see Bokuto staring at your freshly showered form. “What are you looking at, Bokuto?” you growl.

“Oh, nothing. I just never went to bed with a girl in the room before.” he says, unaware of your less than pleasant tone.

“Oh goody for you. I am sure you can brag about that with all the boys tomorrow. Kudos to you for rooming with me.”

Catching onto my sarcastic tone, Bokuto changes. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, (y/n)-chan. I am just not used to this.”

Softening too, you face your roommate who surprisingly still retains his spikes despite showering. “I know. I am sorry for being so rude. I am not used to this either. I just don’t appreciate all the boys acting like they are so much cooler because I am staying in their room or sharing their bathroom. I’m not some prize or side piece for your own clout.”

Bokuto listens carefully and ruminates over what you say. Finally he understands. “Okay, I think I understand what you mean. I am sorry for not treating you with more respect. You are a pretty and intelligent person, (y/n), and being around you like this makes me feel more important.”

His honesty is surprising, and you have to appreciate it. Wow, maybe he isn’t such a jerk after all, you think. “Thanks for making an effort, Bokuto,” you say as you turn off the lights and hop into your bed. In the darkness of the room, you lay quietly thinking how there are worse roommates to have. You smile as you drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing of your alarm wakes you up from your slumber as you lazily reach over to turn it off. Willing yourself to sit up, you wipe the sleep from your eyes as you yawn and your eyes flutter open. You hear someone laughing. “(y/n)-chan, NICE BANGS!” 

Shit, I totally forgot I am not in my room at home and am at camp. HOLY CRAP, Bokuto is in the bed on the other side of the room. It was definitely not a foreign concept to you that your normally cute and somewhat styled bangs did not look cute nor styled in the mornings. Rather than lying nicely to frame your face they sprung up and out most days giving you a crazed-hermit look. Putting a hand over your amazingly weird bed head, you turn and let out your own laugh. “AT LEAST IT’S NOT AS BAD AS YOUR HAIR!” Bokuto looks like he got electrocuted, his normally spiked hair going in all different directions and matted down on the side he had been sleeping on. Given the fact his hair was also dyed silver, he legit looked like an old-time-crazed-professor. 

Bokuto quickly grabbed his pillow and threw it over his head to protect him from more of your insults. You laugh harder at his vain efforts to prevent you from not making comments about his own hair. “Everyone has bed hair in the morning!” he says, defensively. 

“Well you started it!” you yell back as you climb down your bed and go to the bathroom. 

He pouts, “well you better get used to this in the mornings. You look crazy.”

“And you look like a crackhead. Good morning, Bokuto!” You sing his name as you head off into the bathroom. As you finish getting ready you open the door connecting to your room and see Bokuto putting on a shift. “Woah there!” 

“Beh, get used to it. I wasn’t changing everything.” Bokuto walks past you and into the bathroom as you giggle. As much as you weren’t about to flirt with any random player, you have to admit that Bokuto’s less than confident bed head was kind of cute. It made him seem a little more human instead of the top 5 ace he confidently tried to be in front of others. Also, knowing that you could push his buttons a bit in those humanizing moments was entertaining. 

Finishing changing while he is in the bathroom, you comb your hair out and Bokuto comes back. Studying your long hair he has to admit, you really are pretty. Sure you saw him with his bedhead, but since he saw yours he feels more confident, like you two are going to be good roommates. He also acknowledges that you do know how to style your hair nicely so no trace of that bed head would ever be known. “Ready to go?” You ask him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I am. Let’s go get some breakfast!” He grabs his bag and you both head out. All the other players are leaving their own rooms and nod at the both of your leaving. Most of them had heard about yours and Bokuto’s unorthodox rooming situation that first night, and despite some jealousy it wasn’t them, most of the guys were pretty chill and intended on not making a big deal out of things. Most people did not include Terushima, however. Stepping out of his room and locking the door he runs to catch up with the two of you.

“Hey did you sleep well? You know, (y/n)-chan, if this guy snores too much you can always come stay with me.” He reuses the same offer from yesterday. 

You look up at the Johzenji captain even more annoyed than yesterday but before you even have the chance to tell him off, Bokuto speaks up. “Ey, Terushima. You don’t gotta disrespect her like that. (y/n)-chan, is here like any other player to help her team out. Knock it off.” 

“Woah there,” Terushima holds his hands up. “I didn’t realize you were gonna be so defensive over your little roomie. I didn’t know you liked her like that.”

“Hey, man, I can speak for myself when I say I appreciate my roommate. He is far more respectful to me than you have been. Don’t talk to me like that and don’t talk to any woman like that. We don’t need your ‘help’.” Terushima just laughs nervously and recovers quickly before walking off. 

“I hate that guy.”

Bokuto can sense your hurt. He wishes he could comfort you, but he has no idea what to say in response. All he can muster up is, “So breakfast?” 

“Yeah, but I am going to go check in with the other coaches for this meal. See you later.” Bokuto watches your leaving form and wishes he could do something more.

\--time skip--

Over the next few days, you and Bokuto continue to get more used to each other as roommates. He has been growing on you with his indignant comments when you tease him, and you both like chatting about your day when you get back to the rooms. You have been learning a lot from the lectures by the other coaches, and learning more technical skills. Bokuto has been getting in a lot of spike practice with aces from schools all around the country which he gladly has been talking about each night. He is grateful that someone is there to listen to him even though he doesn’t realize sometimes you have actually stopped listening and just do the periodic “oh” and “uh huh” to amuse him. After the first week, you are on the phone talking to Ukai who has been bombarding you with questions about what you have been learning from the training camp.

“So what you are saying is that we can actually train their reaction time with those new drills? I thought we just need to have Takeda organize more practice games,” Ukai is incredibly excited by all the stuff you have been telling him about.

“Well there is no true substitute for practice matches with a myriad of players, but drills like that one can sharpen the muscle memory necessary for receivers. I am sure Noya has already practiced similar things but the other players can benefit, too.” You are happy to talk to someone you know more comfortably.

“Oh, I see,” Ukai says slowly. “Well that’s great news! Keep me in the loop with what you have been learning. I am excited to try these things and I’ll let you know how it goes.” Ukai has been running practices back at school while you are at the youth intensive. Great to know your time here has been worth it, at least you hope.

Stepping back into your room after finishing the call, you are surprised to see Bokuto bent over the desk in your room apparently working on something. I didn’t know that boy could even pick up a pencil, you think observing his focused posture over the papers on his desk. “Hey, Bokuto, what are you doing?” 

The owl hitter throws his pencil down and pulls his head back dramatically at the sound of your voice. “(y/n)-CHAN! I JUST CAN’T DO THIS!” He pulls up a math textbook. “Before I left, my teacher gave me assignments that I need to turn in each week since I failed my math final, and I just don’t get it at all. This is so frustrating.” He sets the book back down and buries his face in his hands defeatedly.

Geez owl boy is sooooo dramatic. You put your bag down on your side of the room and lean over his desk to study his textbook. There are a bunch of shapes and angles scrawled over the pages. “Are you trying to do trigonometry?” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto whines, looking up at you with sad eyes. “I hate this stuff. I am supposed to turn in my first assignment by 8AM tomorrow morning and I just started. I don’t get it.” 

Sighing, you stare at him in the eyes. “How did you procrastinate this hard?”

“I mean I did this last term so I thought I could remember how to do it.” 

“Didn’t you just say you failed your final?”

“UGH DON’T REMIND ME, (y/n)-CHAN! I am going to fail math again and then I won’t be able to play volleyball, and then I will lose my standing as top 5 aces in Japan, and then I am going to die!” The last part was said with a little more flair. 

This must definitely be Emo Bokuto that I remember from summer training camp, you think to yourself. “Hey hey hey,” you try to cheer up the dejected hitter. “You still have tonight! Let’s try to get you to finish this assignment!” 

Bokuto looks up like a defenseless baby owl at its own mighty mother, “Y-you s-saying you’ll help me?”

“Sure! I actually like trigonometry so we can do this!” you say, smiling at him. 

“Thank you so much! You’re the best!” Bokuto’s heart swells with your offer and if you wouldn’t have probably beat him to a pulp, he wanted to draw you in for a close hug, but alas he settled for staring at you with an appreciative gaze as you scanned his math book closely.

The next few hours are hard. You weren’t kidding when you initially thought Bokuto was an airhead. Granted, maybe math is not his thing, but seriously. There is no thread of logic that he can follow. You almost wonder how he is able to get ready in the morning without forgetting the steps necessary to put on clothes and brush his teeth. Your time includes a lot of: “Bokuto, put down that eraser, you don’t need that right now!”, “What are you looking at?”, “This! Right here, you see this shape?”, “If this angle is opposite of the side you are trying to solve for, are you going to use sine, cosine, or tangent?”. On his end, there is a lot of: “Wait, what?”, “Huh?”, “Eesh, this is hard!”, “Can you say that again but completely differently so I can understand what you mean?” It was a back and forth of struggling on both sides as the hours changed from 9-10, then suddenly 12-1AM, and by 2 AM, Bokuto had managed to work through all the problems for his homework. 

“So,” laying down fully on his bed, you stretched as he circled his last answer, “do you actually understand what we just spent the last 6 hours working on?” Over the course of the night, you had gone from standing behind him, to sitting on his bed, coaching him through concepts and problems, to finally laying down. You didn’t care if it was a little weird to be laying on your roommate’s bed. You didn’t care about anything other than praying Bokuto understood his trigonometry assignment. 

“Uhh, kinda! Thanks for the help anyways!” Bokuto closes his textbook and snaps a few photos of his homework to send to his teacher back at the Academy. Turning towards you he finally looks at your lifeless form. “(y/n)-chan? Are you awake still? I am pretty hungry after all that. Wanna get a snack?” 

The mention of food sounds so satisfying, but the idea of getting up and walking to whatever snack station open at 2 AM is enough to make you groan. “Do you realize what time it is?” You turn to lay facedown on Bokuto’s bed, your voice muffled into his mattress. “I don’t have it in me to get up.”

Bokuto stirs right next to you and you suddenly feel weightless as he picks you up and pulls you onto his back, giving you a piggyback ride. “Nonsense! I’ll carry you just like how you have been carrying me through Trig!” Shocked at the sudden physical touch, you quirm a bit but then think, why the hell not?, as you let him take you outside into the halls. Okay, internally you were questioning why you would let Bokuto do this for you because you could actually walk, you weren’t needy enough for him to carry you, but all the feminist reason why you should jump off his back just seemed to pale in comparison to one fact: you were enjoying being pampered like this very much. He is really strong, your thoughts come as they please, it’s like I don’t weigh anything to him. Must be all that spiking and blocking. Also, he smells really good. You let your head hang next to his ear as he walks down the hall to the vending machines. Yeah, he smells really good and his shoulders are pretty strong. God I am a pathetic girl, you note as you become aware of his broad shoulders under your arms. Once you get to the vending machines, you squirm a bit and Bokuto releases you. Sliding down his back, you stare at the ace in front of you, a little dazed. When did this airheaded, owl-looking dude get to be so cute? Must be the fact that it’s 2 AM.

Trying to hide your stupid thoughts, all you can mutter is, “I have never seen the world from that height before.” You turn to the vending machine to study its contents, pushing your thoughts aside.

Bokuto stands next to you, studying you for a moment. Seeing you facedown on his bed after six hours of helping him with math? Oh, boy was he smitten. No girl had ever spent that much time genuinely helping him with anything before. Surely there were a lot of cute girls that claimed to be his fans and would offer to tutor him, but either they were too dumb even for him, or they would tease him for being the dumb one, OR worse they would just use the time to try and get even closer to him. You didn’t do any of those things. He saw that you genuinely wanted to help him out and took the time to do so. Needless to say he was grateful. Then seeing you so tired on his bed, it was too much and in the spur of the moment he wanted to be close to you but not in a creepy way. Settling on a piggyback ride seemed safe enough but also endearing enough. Bokuto was quite impressed with himself for coming up with such a subtle, flirtatious move in such a short amount of time and gave himself a mental pat on the back before turning to the vending machine.

The two of you took a few silent seconds to make your selections when you both hear a door open and close from a room behind you. Swiveling around, you both turn to see Terushima slink out of his room silently and lock eyes with the two of you. He gives you both an obnoxious smirk of acknowledgement and walks the other way to the staircase without a spoken word. When the door to the staircase closes behind him you and Bokuto look back at each other. “That was weird,” you say first and Bokuto nods. The two of you quickly make your selections from the vending machine and walk back to your room in silence. For the most part, you guess that everyone is asleep, then suddenly you wish you were, too. Once both inside your room you immediately finish your yogurt drink and flop onto your bed. Bokuto studies you, still eating his own snack--a granola bar--as you stare up at the ceiling. You speak again, “Bokuto, please don’t procrastinate this hard every week. You’ll kill me.”

Perking up, Bokuto grins from behind his granola bar. “So does that mean you’ll help me again?” 

“Yeah, sure...why not?” you say, thinking absentmindedly. Bokuto on the other hand is leaping for joy unbeknownst to you. Sitting up on your bed, you face him dead on, “However, rule 3 is that you gotta spread out your assignments because I refuse to spend six hours in one night working on math. Every night, we spend an hour working on math so you can turn in your assignments on time without killing me.” 

Bokuto smiles back and nods. Inside, he is super excited thinking about spending time with you each night, even if it does mean he has to do math. “Whatever you say, (y/n)-sensei!” He gives you a little bow followed by a salute as he goes to turn off the lights. When he does, you lay back down and smile into the darkness. Tutoring this fool doesn’t seem like much work at all...in fact it could be a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, you both get up at your alarms and get ready, still facing the consequences of your poor decisions to stay up so late the night before. It was worth it because you were able to help Bokuto (and get a piggyback ride), but your eyes wouldn’t stay open even as you both headed to the cafeteria. Terushima bounded up to you two as you all left the dorms around the same time. 

“Good morning bathroom-mates!” Terushima greets with far too much energy for you and Bokuto this morning. “Weren’t you two lovelies up late last night? Is there anything I should know about between the two of you?”

Terushima’s question startles you a little. No way this fool knows about the little piggyback adventure right? You turn to him with an unamused expression. “I was helping Bokuto with math homework. Nothing special about that. Also, the same could be said about you being up at 2 AM.” 

Bokuto hearing your words felt slightly hurt. Did you really not think anything of helping him? It meant something to him? Terushima’s words prevented him from thinking any further. “Why? Do you wanna know what I was doing at 2 AM? Are you interested in hanging out with me then to do math homework?” 

You recoil in disgust. “No way. You could fail math for all I care.” Bokuto can tell you meant what you said and it makes him feel a little better that you were still offering to help him. You continue on, “Terushima you know we could actually be friends if you weren’t so misogynistic. Treat me with more respect and I might actually return the favor. Acting the way you do is just embarrassing.” Even you are a bit surprised at how smoothly that came out. Guess the tiredness is unmasking your truest thoughts. 

Unphased, Terushima mocks being hurt, placing his hand over his heart, “Ouch, (y/n)-chan, you are so blunt with me. Okay I didn’t realize you hated me so much. I’ll try to be nicer.”

You could tell he didn’t really mean that so you just roll your eyes and wave bye as you head over to the coaches tables for breakfast. Bokuto and Terushima watch you leave. Terushima smiles and waves bye to the ace, who stands there wondering what just happened.

\--time skip--

By the third week, you were used to this new routine of helping out Bokuto at night with a little bit of math. Surprisingly, he was beginning to actually engage more with the subject and showed steady improvement under your watchful eye. Trigonometry was not too difficult for you since you were in advanced classes, so helping the Fukurodani ace was something you actually enjoyed doing. Actually, you liked helping him more than simply because trig was something easy for you. Since that first night tutoring him and the whole piggyback situation, you couldn’t help but notice more and more things you liked about your roommate. The little ways he would express his frustration by holding his heads in his hands, his animated expressions whenever you told him a story about your day, when he would say your name when he was whining, the way he would wake up extra early to avoid your jokes about his bedhead, all were just too cute. They made you notice how you slowly were falling for the guy. It was a bad idea, but at the same time, this whole camp was only temporary so why not indulge a little in the close proximity you have to Bokuto?! 

This particular night, you were feeling a little extra attentive to him as you sat on his bed as normal, teaching him from your little perch. Bokuto was doing particularly well and you two were almost done with the problem set his teacher assigned him this week. “Bokuto, you are so close to finishing! I think this is the fastest you have ever gotten the questions done before the deadline!” With that last sentence, you sling an arm around his neck, throwing the other up in celebration.

“Hey hey hey! I am just such a genius!” He proudly puffs his chest as you giggle so close to him. “Let’s celebrate with ice cream once we finish.”

“Ice cream?” 

“Yeah! I am in the mood for it. It’ll be fun!” 

“Well alright! Since we are finishing early I even have time to watch some old volleyball games that the other coaches recommended.” You think out loud.

Bokuto nods as you both are even more anxious to finish. Once you do, Bokuto slams his book shut and gives you double hi-fives in celebration. “Now for that ice cream!” Since it’s still early in the evening, you both walk to the cafeteria and are able to get some treats from the kitchen staff. They look at the two of you a little skeptical since there are supposed to be no girls your age at the boys’ camp, but seeing your coaching badge, they give you both some ice cream as you walk back to the dorms enjoying your treat.

“So Bokuto,” you begin, licking your treat. “How did you get into volleyball in the first place?” 

Bokuto immediately starts telling you about how he started when he was young and was always put as a hitter because of his athletic ability, but it wasn’t until more recently that he actually fell in love with the sport. He is still quite chatty as you two make it back to your room. Propping yourself back onto your bed, he finishes his long winded explanation with, “...yeah and that’s how I got to know Akaashi and became captain of my team this year.”

“That’s so awesome! I can tell how passionate you are about the sport.” You smile as you put your headphones in and open up your laptop in order to start watching the old game videos. 

Bokuto watches you do this and instantly feels sad that it seems to be the end of your conversation. Thinking for a moment, he decides he doesn’t want to lose your attention and he walks over and climbs up next to you on your bed. 

Surprised, you Take your headphones off immediately as he does this. “Woah, what’s up?” you say as you shift to make room for him. 

“I am just curious, too! Maybe I can learn something from these videos. You also didn’t ever tell me how you got so into volleyball.” 

You smile, obviously happy he is sitting so close to you and actually is expressing an interest in your own story. Opening up, you share your headphones and start to tell him how you played when you were younger, but ended up injuring your knee making it hard for you to keep playing. Instead, you began coaching and when the Karasuno boy’s team found out, they asked you to come on as their coach especially since your cousin Ukai recommended you. Bokuto listened to your story but found the way you were so animated when you were speaking was much more interesting. He liked how you used a lot of expressions to tell your story, and waved your hands with your words. No doubt about it, he loved talking to you. When you finish the both of you watch the game intensely, but Bokuto makes a point to scoot closer to you, claiming it was because your laptop screen was too small. You didn’t complain at all, especially since his arm was nestled in with yours as the two of you watched. 

After a few sets, you were getting bored, but didn’t want to leave to ruin this time with Bokuto. “Hey, wanna watch something else?”

“Sure! Wanna see this new movie that came out?! I found a link to it for free online!” As you nod, Bokuto takes your computer and starts typing away. You pull your blanket over to you and place it on top of you then ask if Bokuto wants to share. Of course he does. Your cheeks blaze as he crawls under with you as he presses play. With the lights now dim in your room, you two begin watching the movie, arms touching and everything just feels so perfect. Your eyes get heavy and you lean more into him, eventually letting your head fall onto his shoulder.

As this progression happens, Bokuto is oblivious at first, but once your head hits his shoulder he is internally screaming. There is absolutely nothing he would trade in the world for this special moment with you. Now if he could only kiss you…

*KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK* 

Rapid knocking immediately wakes you up as your head shoots up from Bokuto’s shoulder and you both look at each other and then the bathroom door. The knocking continues and you are the first to scramble out of bed and over to the door. As you do this, Bokuto curses whoever is on the opposite side of the door, totally ruining the moment he had with you.

You open the door to Terushima standing on the opposite side with a panicked look on his face. “Please, (y/n), I need your help like right now!” His voice is hushed but there is no mistake of alarm as he gives you pleading eyes.

“Woah! What’s going on??!!” 

“I need help and I didn’t know who to ask! Please come with me!” You follow Terushima through the shared bathroom and Bokuto scrambles from his spot on the bed and follows the two of you into the conjoined room on the other side. There, Terushima’s roommate, Goshiki as you remembered from Shinatorizawa, was haunched on the floor, leaning over a trash can. The smell of throw up pierces the air, instantly making you cover your nose.

“What the hell is going on?!” you say, trying to control your eyes watering at the smell.

Terushima is pale as he doesn’t know what to do. “He--he--he ate pot brownie and I think he had too much because he is throwing up now.” 

“WHAT?!” You are suddenly over the disgust of the throw up smell when Terushima says this. Weed in any form in Japan is punishable super harshly so for this guy to have a stash in the room next door or something is just crazy.

“I--I had been buying some stuff from a guy and Goshiki ate some on accident.” Terushima confesses.

Goshiki pulls his head out of the trashcan enough to face you all staring at him. “I asked Terushima for a snack and he said sure and when I saw the brownie I just ate it.” 

“The whole thing?! Didn’t it taste weird or something?!” you squeak.

“I dunno. I never had something like that before.” Goshiki proceeds to throw up again and you all recoil at the sound. Terushima is still super pale and is as quiet as a mouse staring in disbelief at his roommate.

During this time Bokuto is completely silent in just sheer shock. You on the other hand, let your coaching personality dominate. “Uh, okay. It doesn’t matter how it happened we just need to clean all this up.” 

“Please, no one can find out about this!” Terushima pleads. You don’t have time for his Japanese illegal ass right now.

“Terushima first you help me get Goshiki into the bathroom so he can throw up in the toilet instead of this disgusting trash can. Bokuto, please go open up a window and turn on the fan to get the smell out. Oh! And close the door to our room so the smell doesn’t spread.” Everyone jumps into action as you give out orders. Terushima lifts Goshiki up and you hold the trashcan in front of him as you enter the bathroom. Goshiki half walks/is half dragged to the toilet as you help him over. Terushima goes to throw away the disgusting garbage bag with the throw up, and Bokuto comes back once he finishes airing out the room to help you. Seeing you holding the high boy and stroking his back, he can’t help but kinda wish that you were doing that for him. Naw, man, that’s so gross, he thinks as Goshiki throws up again. “Hey Bokuto, can you get some water for him?” Your voice snaps him out of his pity party as he goes to fill up a water bottle for Goshiki. Sitting alone with Goshiki, you sigh. How could your perfect night with Bokuto be derailed like this. One minute you were snuggled up next to him, and now you are sitting on the bathroom floor with a puking, high, volleyball player from Shinatorizawa. The night couldn’t get lower than this. Goshiki stirs from under your arm and you turn to look at him.

“Thanks, (y/n)-chan, you are so sweet for helping me.”

His breath is disgusting and you just nod trying not to tear up. “No problem,” you say, turning away from the smell, “You’re gonna be alright.” 

Luckily Bokuto comes in with the water and Goshiki drinks some of it.

“You don’t like understand though…” Goshiki goes on, VERY under the influence. “I love you, (y/n)-chan,” Goshiki says as you hand the water back to Bokuto.

“You’re just high, Goshiki. You’ll be fine though. You don’t have to say those things.”

“NO,” says the obviously high Goshiki insistently, “I have been wanting to tell you for some time. You are so pretty with your bangs...and like how they hang down on your face...You are sOoOo cute.” He is slurring his words a little bit, but you have to admit his confession is a little cute, too. NOT that you consider this a legitimate confession. Goshiki goes on. “I mean it. Whenever I use the bathroom and you are around my heart stops and I want to tell you how I feel but I am too scared because you seem just like...too pretty.” His head bobs up and stares Bokuto standing behind you in alarm. “Oh shoot. Bokuto, don’t tell (y/n) I said that.” 

You look at Bokuto who looks confused and kind of disgusted still from the putrid smells. You stifle your laugh. “Goshiki,” you say sweetly and he turns and is able to only half focus on you, “I heard you say all those things. You are so sweet, but try to feel better. Do you need to throw up anymore?” 

Goshiki takes in an embarrassed breath. “Oh no, you heard that?” 

You can’t help but pity the poor boy, but it’s also really funny. Laughing you look at him sympathetically, “Yeah I did! You are so sweet, Goshiki but you really need to sleep now if you are doing better.” 

Terushima comes back hurriedly from finding a dumpster to throw away everything and he sees you, Bokuto, and Goshiki still in the bathroom. “Is he going to be alright?!” 

Laughing you look at Goshiki who has managed to sit up on his own and looks like he got everything out. You say, “Yeah I think he is going to be alright. He just needs to sleep now that everything is out of his system. It was probably too much for him.” 

Terushima and Bokuto help Goshiki up and put him in bed. Tucking him in, the three of you put another trashcan next to him just in case, and you put the water within arms reach. “Hey, (y/n)-chan?” 

“Yeah, Goshiki?”

“I love you!”

You giggle at the poor boy. “Aww, I love you, too!” You decide to play along. “Goodnight, Goshiki!” Terushima steps over to him and adjusts his blankets. 

“Hey, Terushima,” Goshiki says, still under the influence, “I totally have a girlfriend now.” 

You laugh and motion to Bokuto as you both head back to your room. Whew. What a wild night. Closing the door between your rooms you look at Bokuto who hasn’t said much throughout the whole ordeal. “Well...that was a fun twist to our night.”

Bokuto looks at you with a sheepish smile, but then it quickly goes away.

“Bokuto, what’s wrong?” 

“No, it’s nothing. I didn’t know Goshiki had all those feelings about you.” 

“I didn’t know either, but it doesn’t mean anything. He was high.” 

“Oh,” Bokuto says, still not looking at you. “Do you like anyone, (y/n)-chan?” 

His question takes you by surprise since you had been trying to flirt with him since he said he wanted to watch the volleyball videos with you. “Um, yeah...I do like someone.” You say, shyly. Girl, after mom-ing it up the last hour you can’t even tell this boy how you feel? Pathetic. You continue to berate yourself. With the remaining courage left from the adrenaline of the last hour, you blurt out “and it’s you!”. 

“Really?” Bokuto says with hesitant excitement rising in his voice

“Really. I thought you figured it out by now.” 

Bokuto smiled at you wide throwing his arms into the , “HEY HEY HEY!” You giggle at his excitement. He then moves to crush you in a hug. Nuzzling his face into your neck you throw your arms back around him.

“So does that mean you feel the same way?” you ask hesitantly.

Bokuto pulls away for a second and stares into your eyes. His golden eyes capture you completely as it's the first time he is directly in front of you, so close. You can feel his breathing on your own lips as your question lingers in the air, waiting for his words.

However, the words never come as instead Bokuto’s lips meet yours with haste, getting the full impact of the excited owl-haired boy. It’s a sweet first kiss with enough excitement characteristically Bokuto, and after he pulls away Bokuto says the most intelligent thought you have ever heard him say before: “I have been wanting to do that for so long you have no idea. I just needed the right sine.” 

You giggle as you cling onto his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “Was that a trigonometry joke?” you say as you break away again, just for a moment.

“Well, I needed the right angle to prove to you I was learning the stuff!” Bokuto almost whispers as he swings you around in his embrace.

**EXTENDED**

Going back to Karasuno the following week, it was hard saying goodbye to your new boyfriend, but it only made you want to work twice as hard to improve your team before nationals just to impress Bokuto when you got to Tokyo. “Kou!” you say sweetly over the phone “you might want to watch out because Karasuno is coming with some excellent hitters for nationals!”

“Hey Hey Hey don’t you worry! As long as you are cheering me on, there is no competition. I’ll blow them away!”

**Author's Note:**

> A fun piece that doesn't really fit in a particular timeline, but was fun to write about! I honestly have some ideas of how to add more chapters, but seems like it fits nicely the way it is.


End file.
